


shelter (in your hands)

by necrotype



Series: brighter than the sun (you are enough) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Other, Rope Bondage, Trans Character, asexual bdsm, genderqueer!Castiel, trans woman!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrotype/pseuds/necrotype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs some comfort, and Cas is happy to provide (human!au where trans woman Dean and genderqueer Castiel find help in rope bondage).</p>
            </blockquote>





	shelter (in your hands)

**Author's Note:**

> Features trans woman Dean and genderqueer Castiel; both of them are asexual. Also, relevant headcanon: Dean keeps her name because it's the name Mary gave her.

By the time Cas walks into their apartment, Dean is already wearing her pink collar. The small strip of leather grounds her on days like this, when her whole body is aching and she feels unsettled and exhausted for no reason. She runs her fingers over the clasp, until the metal is warm to the touch, and she feels a little calmer.

“Hey,” Dean says, looking up from her seat on the couch. She tries for a smile, but it feels more like a grimace; it probably looks more like a grimace, because Cas immediately frowns and sets xyr stuff down. When xe walks over to her, xe is slow, careful with xyr movements. Xe sits down.

“Are you alright?”

Dean shakes her head, avoiding xyr eyes. She doesn’t know why she feels so terrible; it isn’t fair, to her or to Cas. Xe doesn’t deserve this. Unconsciously, her body curls in on itself. Cas’s frown grows.

“Are you okay with touching?” xe asks softly. Xyr hands are by xyr side, because xe doesn’t want to pressure her into anything she doesn’t want. She loves that xe always asks her if she’s okay with touching, okay for kisses in the morning, for hand holding when they’re out together, for hugging when they’re home at night. When she says _no, not right now_ , xe backs away, never upset with her for asserting her boundaries; usually, though, she wants to touch xem. Their constant checks of consent with each other put them both at ease.

“Yeah,” Dean says, and she leans in to kiss xyr cheek. The brush of stubble makes her lips tingle. “Please.”

Cas obliges immediately, bringing xyr hands up to cup her cheeks. Dean sighs lowly when xe drags xyr thumbs over her cheekbones, cradling her face like she’s something precious. Xe kisses her, unhurried and gentle, until her heart stops pounding and she starts to relax under xyr hands. When xe pulls back, Dean’s lips are slick with spit, and her lipstick is slightly smeared. Xyr lips are reddish; she loves the way lipstick looks on xyr mouth against xyr dark stubble. Cas moves a hand to her collar, rubbing at the leather with a thumb. Xyr other hand moves to squeeze her hand.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Cas’s voice is so quiet that it’s raspy, but maybe that’s just from kissing her. Dean hopes so. “Anything you need. I’m here for you, Dean.”

“Can you,” she pauses, feels her cheeks burn. Xe doesn’t say anything, doesn’t prompt her to keep speaking, just keeps rubbing her collar and neck. She forces the words past her lips; they’ve done this before. Cas can take care of her. “Can you tie me up tonight?”

Cas gives her a slow, lingering kiss. “Of course.” Xe slips away to their bedroom. Dean’s favorite rope is in her nightstand, neatly coiled up for nights like this. She takes her shirt off when xe is gone, drops it on the floor in a heap. Her bra is starting to get uncomfortable, so she takes that off too, careful this time to make sure her breast forms aren’t damaged in any way. Dean runs a finger over the red marks on her sides. For a moment, she considers taking her sweatpants off, but she decides against it.

Dean doesn’t notice when Cas comes back into the room in more comfortable clothing, rope in hand. Xe moves quietly, but xe makes sure that she’s aware of xem before xe gets too close, just in case. The rope is soft and purple, and Dean can’t wait until it’s wrapped around her tightly and securely. Still, she shudders, from the cold and from anticipation both.

“Relax,” Cas urges, running xyr hands down her back reassuringly. Xyr knuckles knock against the bumps of her spine, rests on the red marks left by her bra. “Let me know if it gets too much for you.”

Dean nods, biting her lower lip. She presses a quick kiss to the corner of xyr mouth before xe can move away to start. “Yeah.”

Cas smiles calmly; xe loves tying Dean up as much as she loves being bound by ropes. “Hands behind your back, Dean.” She moves into position instantly in jerky motions, still nervous despite herself.

Xyr hands are deft and sure and careful as xe winds the rope around her wrists. Dean doesn’t say a word, but she hums quietly the whole time, melting into xyr touch. Cas loves to whisper praise in Dean’s ear when xe ties her up. She isn’t complaining, of course. At first, she was upset, worried that xe was teasing her, but every sweet word out of xyr mouth is sincere.

“You’re incredible; I hope you know that,” xe murmurs, breathing warm against the shell of her ear. She shivers under xem, makes an incredibly needy sound. Cas doesn’t laugh, but xe pauses with the ropes and kisses her the middle of her back briefly.

Cas loops the rope around her arms. “You’re so beautiful, Dean.” Cas sounds reverent. She flushes at xyr words, and even though she’s embarrassed, she feels pride bloom in her chest. “My pretty girl.” The rope digs into her skin in the most pleasant way. She lets out a happy sigh, groaning softly.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas says as xe drags xyr hands across her torso. “You’re so wonderful, so good for me.” Xe ties the last knot slowly, taking xyr time and relishing the act of tying Dean up. She is completely relaxed now, a bliss smile curving her red lips up. Xe kisses her neck tenderly, right above her pretty collar, as xe pulls her against xyr chest.

Dean arches into the gentle touch. She gets lost in the feeling of rope digging into her skin and the rough fabric of xyr shirt. Cas runs xyr hands over her arms, pausing briefly whenever xe touches skin instead of rope. She looks gorgeous like this.

“Take a deep breath, Dean,” Cas orders, bringing her back to xem. Xe kisses the top of her head and runs a hand through her short hair. “Stay with me, please.”

She isn’t sure how long they stay like that, together on the small couch. Cas keeps kissing her forehead, nuzzling her neck and rubbing her collar on xyr face. Xyr hands hold hers tightly. “I love you, Dean, so much.” Her mouth can’t seem to form any words, but she presses closer and kisses xem soundly.

Eventually, Dean’s arms grow sore behind her back, and she nudges Cas with her knees. “I’ve got you,” xe says, “I’ve got you.”

Cas gently moves away from Dean, moving xyr hands to the intricate knots. Xe tugs on each one, and they all fall apart immediately, because Cas is good at this now. Xe kisses the skin xe bares, traces the light marks with xyr lips and tongue. Xe is delicate, careful with her, and she loves xem for it. When xyr teeth scrape across the pulse point of her wrist, Dean weakly pushes at xem, grumbling nonsensical words. Every motion feels slow, sluggish, like her bones have melted, but she’s satisfied and the feeling of unease has left her entirely.

Dean slumps against Cas’s chest when xe finishes untying her completely, immediately wraps her arms around xem. She tilts her head up for a lazy kiss, and Cas goes easily, sliding xyr lips across hers like xe never wants to stop. Xe drops the rope to the floor before tangling their limbs together; xe will wind it up properly later, when they get up to eat and move to their bed.

Dean feels warm and pleased, pressing closer against Cas’s side. She buries her face into the side of xyr neck. “Thank you. Love you.”

“I love you, too,” xe whispers. They fall asleep, warm and happy.


End file.
